ASDFMOVIE: Gravity Falls Edition
by GavinFNS
Summary: Great scenes reacted! I've seen number 1-8 and asdfmovie deleted scenes, asdfmovie2 deleted scenes, and ASDFMOVIE8 deleted scenes
1. Chapter 1

Dipper: I wanna Go to the Moon!

Wendy: Why wait?

(Wendy kicks Dipper to the moon)

Dipper: Ahhhhh!

* * *

(ASDFMOVIE and Gravity Falls Logo appear)

* * *

Mabel: I baked you a pie!

Dipper: Oh Boy what flavor

Mabel: Pie flavor

(mini-pie pops out of the pie)

* * *

(Dipper Wendy Mabel are sitting around when waddles runs up)

Waddles: Everybody do da flop!

(Waddles flops on to the floor a second later Dipper Wendy and Mabel flop

* * *

(Dipper, Mabel, And Wendy are standing by the mystery shack)

Dipper: Joey don't do it you have so much to live for

(Waddles runs in)

Waddles: Everybody do da flop!

(Waddles flops down then Dipper Wendy and Mabel 1 minute later Grunkle Stan hits the ground)

* * *

(Dipper and Waddles are standing around then Dipper punches Waddles)

Waddles: Hey What the heck was that for?

(The words Level up appear)

Off-Screen cool sounding guy: LEVEL UP!

* * *

(The words The science show sit there on screen for a couple seconds then when the words disappear Dipper is Standing there)

Dipper: Piano!

(A piano falls on Dipper)

Dipper under piano so off-screen: whose idea was this?

* * *

Wow That was fun!


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Baby giggling; Blendin Blandin pretends to take his nose)

**Blendin Blandin:** Got your nose!

(Bill bursts in through the door)

**Bill:** Look out! He's got a nose! (fires his Magical fire)

* * *

**Gideon: **Hello, parking meter.

**Parking meter:** Hello!

(Gideon is surprised and dismayed)

* * *

**Mabel:** Somebody help me! I'm being robbed!

**Gideon:** I'll save you! Tree powers activate!

(Gideon turns into a tree)

* * *

Dipper**: mmmm** Yum!

(cuts the cake)

**Cake: _AAAAHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!_**

**Dipper: ** Noooooooo!

**Cake:_ THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!_**

**Dipper:** What have I done?

**Cake: _TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!_**

**Cupcakes:** Daddy!

(cake falls off the side of the table)

**Dipper**: Noooooooo-

**Cupcakes:** -oooooooooo

(cake hits the floor)

* * *

Mabel: Ha, ha! They said I could never teach Waddles to drive!

Waddles: QINK!

Mabel: No, Waddles! NOOOO!

(Waddles drives off of cliff)

* * *

Grenda: (carrying a knife) Hey, you wanna play catch the knife?

Candy: Sure! (gets shot in the face)

Grenda: (carrying a gun) Man, I suck at this game.

* * *

Waddles: Hey Dipper do you wanna eat me?

Dipper: No thanks, Waddles.

Waddles: But I wanna die!

* * *

Stan: Oh, I'm so full...

Waddles: Do you have room for a pig?

Stan: No.

Waddles: Why won't you let me die?

* * *

Dipper: Hey Wendy, are you an angel? 'Cause I'm allergic to feathers. (pukes)

* * *

The end


	3. Chapter 3

I used asdfmite for this episode. It is now asdfbillmite

* * *

Mabel: Bill, have you seen my pig?

Bill: Yes. I ate him.

(Mabel cries)

* * *

End of asdfmite scenes turned into asdfbillmite! Now for more ASDFMOVIE!

* * *

Mabel: Have you seen the pig?

Stan: No, I think he got outside!

_(as Mabel leaves, Stan's head zips open to reveal Waddles)_

Waddles: **You fool...**

* * *

_(Dipper is very slowly playing a Jack in a Box tune. The camera pans out to reveal he is standing in the heart of a crime scene being investigated by Officer Blubs.)_

* * *

Singers: Invisible Gideon Adventures!

Dipper: Hey, Gideon, catch the frisbee!

_(the frisbee sails across the shot, creating a small fountain of blood before another erupts on the floor)_

Dipper: G-Gideon?

* * *

_(static shots of an apple and orange with faces drawn on)_

Young Dipper Jr.: Hey, apple! Apple! Apple! Hey, apple!

Dipper: Well, we failed. _(loads shotgun)_ Don't look, Wendy.

* * *

Singer: He's a magical Pig flying through the s-

_(Pig suddenly blows itself up, and his head lands on the shoulders of Gideon on the ground.)_

Gideon: I love it!

* * *

Doctor: Dipper, I'm afraid you have brain cancer.

_(Suddenly, pineapples! The Doctor and Dipper are surrounded by pineapples, and Dipper's head has been replaced with a pineapple)_

Doctor: Well, the good news is you don't have brain cancer anymore...

_(Dipper's pineapple head falls off)_

* * *

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

(Waddles is floating in sky)

**singing voice:** He's a magical pig flying through the sky on a magical...

(camera zooms out to show 2 soldiers, Dipper and Wendy, Wendy is holding a rocket launcher)

**Dipper: **shoot it down.

(Wendy fires rocket launcher)

(Waddles explodes)

* * *

Dying Dipper: *gagging*

Wendy: Is anybody here a doctor?

Gideon: I am!

(Dipper becomes Dead Dipper (He dies))

Wendy: Well, you're a nerd! (high fives Dead Dipper)

* * *

Wendy: Hey Dipper what did you get for your birthday?

Dipper: I got older!

Wendy: Hahahah-

(Dipper rapidly ages)

Wendy: Ahhh! That is weird.

* * *

Dipper: Hey Wendy, play that one about falling down the stairs!

Wendy: Sure thing, Dipper!

(Wendy falls down the stairs and hits piano and plays sour note)

Dipper: I love it!

* * *

Dipper (Off-Screen): And now, Pigs.

Waddles: (After long silence) QINK!

Pig: I was just about to say that!

Waddles: Are you serious?

Pig: Totally!

Waddles: Ah, that is spooky!

Pig: We are so in sync!

* * *

Bye 4 now


	5. Chapter 5

And now all of asdfmovie8 in Gravity Falls

* * *

Mabel: Hey, Piglet! I love you Piglet!

Pig Mother: Stay away from my Piglet!

Waddles: But mother, I love him.

* * *

Dipper: Doctor Waddles, I'm afraid of backstories!

Doctor Waddles: When did this all start?

Dipper: Well- AAAAAAAH!

* * *

Dipper: Hey! What time is it?

Waddles: IT'S PIG TIME!

Mabel: Uuh, actually, it's 12:30...

(awkward silence)

Waddles: ...Somebody kill me!

* * *

Lazy Susan: Stan, you need to pay for your food!

Stan: Nope! (hurks up burger and leaves)

* * *

Gideon's Mom : Oh, Gideon, don't cry! (Gideon cries) Seriously. Gideon. Cut it out. (Gideon still crying) Gideon! This is the worst day EVER.

* * *

(And now, Waddles pretending to be a man.)

Gideon: Dipper, are you a cow?

Dipper: What? No.

Waddles: yeah me neither you guys want to go skateboards

* * *

Mabel: My boyfriend said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!

Pafica: Hehe! My boyfriend said that too!

Mabel: (stabs Woman 2) There can be only one.

* * *

Dipper: Oh no! Giant flying SHEEP!

Mabel: ...Those are clouds.

Dipper: NOOOOOO!

* * *

Dipper: You're leavin' me?

Wendy: Sorry Dipper, I've met a REAL man.

Waddles: hi babe yes i am real man you want to go skateboards?

* * *

(Waddles Qinking)

Mabel: You're adopted!

(High-pich dunn plays)

(Waddles saddens)

* * *

(Dipper Jr. presses a button on the elevator, then leaves just before it opens up)

Old Dipper: You darn kids get off my property!

* * *

Dipper: Knock knock! Who is there? A mirror! I am lonely...

* * *

Stan: Would you like to see a magic trick!?

Tourist: (smiling) ...No!

* * *

Dipper: Aww, look at the little baby!

Little Baby: (stupid baby sound)

Dipper: And now look at the big baby!

Big Baby: ...Wah.

* * *

Orphanage Master Mabel: The orphans... They're all dead! What kind of man would do this!?

Waddles: (going skateboards through a pile of the dead orphans) ...Skateboards.

* * *

THE END LOLOLOLOLOL


	6. Chapter 6

(Waddles is either bored or frustrated)

Mabel: (orbiting round Waddles): Yyyyyyyyyyou're fat!

(Waddles suddenly smiles)

* * *

Happy Dipper: Hey buddy, turn that frown upside down!

Sad Dipper: Okay! (turns his head upside down and promptly dies)

* * *

Wendy: Ooh, pig!

Dipper: Oh, careful, honey he has a knife.

Waddles: Wha-? N-No, I don't!

* * *

Door: Knock knock!

Dipper: Who's there?

Door: _(slamming open on the Dipper)_ The door!


End file.
